Don't Take the Girl
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: A sweet love story Songfic, to the song 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. The story of the next generation of love, between Johnny Potter and Ariel Weasley, my two OCs.


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song, Don't Take the Girl. They are both way to creative and good for me to have written. Plus, do you see me in cowboy boots, hat, and with a beard and mustache? I didn't think so._

'_**Don't Take the Girl'**_

**Tim McGraw**

_Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin',_

_When he was eight years old._

_A little girl came through the front gate,_

_Holdin' a fishin' pole._

_His dad looked down and smiled,_

_Said, 'We can't leave her behind._

_Son, I know you don't want her to go,_

_But someday you'll change your mind.'_

"Are we going to go, Dad?" I asked, very excited. My dad was taking me fishing for the very first time.

"Yes son," He answered, ruffling my messy, jet black hair in got from him. He says that all the boys in the Potter family have it. "Is there anyone you want to take?"

"Er-maybe Jimmy, or Tommy, or.-I know! My best friend Bo!"

"Can I come Uncle Harry?" A voice from the gate asked.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Ariel, Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's daughter. She is the same age as me, and always wants to do stuff with me. I don't like it, I wish she could go and do some girly things with my sisters.

My dad gave me a small smile as he said, "Of course you can, Ariel."

My jaw dropped. This wasn't fair at all! "Dad!"

"We can't leave her behind. Son, I know that you don't want her to go, but someday, you'll change your mind, just like I did."

_And Johnny said,_

'_Take Jimmy Johnson,_

_Take Tommy Thompson,_

_Take my best friend Bo._

_Take anybody that you want as,_

_Long as she don't go._

_Take any boy in this world,_

_But, Daddy, plea---se,_

_Don't take the girl.'_

I complained, listing off all the names of people I'd rather have come than Ariel. Jimmy, Tommy, Bo, any of the boys in my muggle primary school class. But, my dad said that we couldn't take any other boy, we had to take the girl.

Ariel totally ruined me and my dad's fishing trip. I would never change my mind about her. She'd always be an annoying prat, and I'd never like her…ever.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl,_

_Ten years down the road._

_He held her tight and kissed her lips,_

_And, the front of the picture showed._

_Stranger came and pulled a gun,_

_Grabbed her by the arm._

_Said, 'If you do what I tell you too,_

_There won't be any harm.'_

That was ten years ago. Now, we're sitting at our Hogwarts graduation, hand in hand. Don't ask me how, but I'm now in love with Ariel Weasley. I think I have been for a long time. We've been going out for over a year now, and tonight, I asked her to marry me.

Professor McGonagall is now the headmistress, but this is her last year. She's getting really old. She announced the graduation ceremony to be over, and we both went outside onto the grounds with our families, as well as many others.

"Awww, wittle Johnny's all grown up!" My second oldest sister, Emma cried, in a baby voice, "All gwaduated and going to be married and evewything." She pinched my cheeks like an old great aunt.

"Emma," My oldest sister, Lila said, "Just because you are too immature to realize that everyone-other than you-grows up, doesn't mean that you have to make fun of him. I personally think that this is really sweet. Uncle Ron and Dad were watching him do it, and it was really cute. They said that-in context."

Emma wrinkled her nose…the two of them always disagreed. "I need a picture of the two of you, before you change out of your dress robes," Grannie Molly said, bustling over to us. I groaned, as she loved pictures, and could take them forever.

"Of course Molly," Dad said, "But you have to hurry up, the dinner reservations I have are in forty-five minutes, and we can't be late." He always gets me out of trouble.

She snapped shots of the two of us, together and by ourselves, then with our immediate families, then the whole family. In the very last one of everyone she took, I hugged Ariel tightly, and kissed her. Lila thought his was very sweet, but Emma gagged.

The family left with Grannie, back to the castle, to see the pictures. Finally, it was just me and Ariel. Suddenly, a stranger came out of the shadows. He grabbed Ariel, pulled her next to him, his wand pressed tight against her neck. "Do what I tell you to, and there won't be any harm," He said, in a deep voice.

_And Johnny said,_

'_Take my money,_

_Take my wallet,_

_Take my credit cards._

_Here's the watch,_

_That my grandpa gave me,_

_Here's the keys to my car._

_Mister give it a whirl,_

_But, plea---se,_

_Don't take the girl._

"Oh god, no, no, no," I muttered, "Not Ariel."

"What's it going to be?"

"Er-look, here's my money, you know what take my whole wallet. It even has some muggle credit cards," I said, shoving it into his free hand. Uh, look, this is a Potter family heirloom, this gold watch, take it, or take the keys to my broomshed. I have a top of the line, Snidget broom you can have. Go ahead, try it, it's really fast. Just, please, please, please, don't take the girl."

The man shook his head, grinned, and gave me my instructions. I had to go into the castle, receive this parcel from a dodgy Slytherin, and bring it to him. Not that hard, other than the fact that I was terrified he was going to kill Ariel anyway.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl,_

_Five years down the road._

_There's going to be a little one and,_

_She says it's time to go._

_Doctor says the baby's fine,_

_But you'll have to leave._

_Cause his mama's fading fast and,_

_Johnny hid his knees._

I hate white. I saw way to much of it in the hospital wing, while I was a Hogwarts. Of course, I'm just lucky it's not me who needs to be here. It's Ariel, and she's having a baby! I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad, just like mine, I hope. He's told me all the bad things with babies, dirty diapers and middle of the night wake-up-calls, but the good things too.

"Sir, I need you to leave the room," The healer said.

"What!" I jumped out of my chair. "What's wrong with my baby that's so bad?"

He pulled me out of the room and said sadly, "There's nothing wrong with the baby, nothing at all. It's your wife, we're afraid she's not going to make it."

I collapsed into my chair, crying into my knees. I can't believe it. Ever since graduation, there has been at least one close call on her life. But now, there's nothing anyone can do…but…

_And there he prayed,_

'_Take the very breath_

_You gave me._

_Take the heart from my chest._

_I'll gladly take her place,_

_If you'll let me._

_Make it my last request._

_Take me out of this world,_

_But, God, plea---se,_

_Don't take the girl._

'Dear God, please, let my wife live,' I prayed in my head, 'Do whatever you have to do, just don't let her go. If you have to take my life instead, do. This baby, and everyone needs her more than they need me. Please, please God, this is all I'll ever ask for.'

It was almost as if He was answering me. I could feel my life slowly draining out. 'This is it, my last breath, my last heart beat. Thank-you God, thanks for not taking the girl.'

_Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin',_

_When he was eight years old._

Johnny sat in his Grannie and Gramps' car, waiting for his Gramps to take him fishing. He was really excited, as it was his first fishing trip. However, he was sad, as it is usually the father who takes the son, not the grandfather. I watched sadly, as my son drove away with my dad, to go fishing. Inside the house, Ariel cried, as she was reminded of me and her going on that fishing trip.

It's been eight years since God took me, and left her with Johnny.

_Awww…so sweet. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. If you are confused at all, this was in the point of Johnny Potter, Harry and Ginny's son. The girl he always talked about was Ariel Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter. The last bit was about his son, going fishing with Harry…he died, in case you hadn't figured it out, eh Keisha! Please tell me what you think in one of those fantabulous reviews!_


End file.
